reldnifandomcom-20200215-history
Polka 'Till You Drop Volume 2 - Beyond Infinity
Produced in the spring of 1997, the Polka 'Till You Drop Volume 2 - Beyond Infinity CD consists mainly of instrumental tracks created by Troy Scott. An assortment of odd experiences composed by Troy Scott. Track listing # Disclaimer # The One Thing That Came From The Stew Sessions # Diskco (Drum and Chord Track Take 1) February 1993 # Blair on A Rainy July Wednesday # The Scary Game # Water On The Rocks # Simon Never Heard This In The Country # Dimension II, Perhaps? # Meanwhile, Back On The Real World # A Walk on May 4th 1993 (With Paul Quinton) # Experiment in Distortion (With guitar by Steven Miller) # Just When Things Were Getting Interesting # A Little Bit Off The Top # Beyond Infinity - Part One # Is This Simon's Outrageous Broadway Musical? # Something Else That Doesn't Work # Blinky and His Dog Stanley # Sweeping The Nation This Very Minute # No Longer # Medicine Is Good These Days (With Paul Quinton) # Lost In The Web # In Desperation Michael Hummed This Tune # 'Beyond Infinity - Part Two '(The Outtake That Made It) # Polka 'Till You Drop II Soundtrack to Vinnie's Tomb Chapter One: # Welcome # The Journey Begins # With Friends Like These, Who Needs Cheese # Vinnie's Romantic Endeavors Were Edited From The Game # Vinnie's Tomb Cumberland Theme # Majestic Mountains and Rugged Fences # Vinnie's Nightmare # Love Theme From Vinnie's Tomb # Vinnie In Trouble # Mystery Of The Tomb # Vinnie's Just A Dancin' Fool Water On The Rocks (Track 6) Ancient Chinese secret You don't want to tell Morgan and Watitey Give a crying yell Violence crimes of passion Drugs and alcohol Well I'm not going to jail again So I'll write it on the wall Water on the rocks Silly ducks quack and mess I just can't guess Don't settle for less Water on the rocks They say I'm stoned everyday But that's not true, Only Tuesday I'm sick and tired of all this trash I think I'll go and grab my stash Get my gun and have some fun Oh no not again Water on the rocks Silly ducks quack and mess I just can't guess Don't settle for less Water on the rocks You better get a lawyer But consider this too Either pay a lot of cash Or you won't get through Water on the rocks Silly ducks quack and mess I just can't guess Don't settle for less Water on the rocks No Longer (Track 19) The joker with the mask entwined The rich man who walks around blind David, you are no longer here But I can see I can see The pain and all the misery No longer am I stronger No longer am I awake I feel the day break No longer am I stronger And the now the day's are getting hotter Rotten wood is burning away And I don't know where you are today Little house upon the hill The boy thought he would dip in the till The red duck wailed And I could see I could see The pain and all the misery No longer am I stronger No longer am I hungry No longer am I angry No need to be longer No need to wait No longer am I stronger No need to hate The journey The adventure continues I had a dream He climbed a tightrope And he looked At the messages That were written On objects The objects were tied to the rope The messages he read Were of glory and hope No longer will I get stronger No longer do I need to No longer am I stronger No longer am I stronger Lost In The Web (Track 21) I can't escape today The butcher came to play He shoved a cleaver in my mane The pain, the grain went to my brain And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Just like a spider Spinning a web I'm making a game of deceit I want to take your credit card The flavour can't be beat And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round I'm driving in my car I do a hit and run The world has gone into the void Might as well have fun And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Charlie was a horse He went par for the course The course he took was poorly planned The garbage man drove in a van I looked out the window It was cold and damp I'm glad I didn't go To the evil summer camp And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Playing Duke with my friend He is at the other end I'm hiding in a secret place Then I can blow him in the face And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Now I'm trapped in running mode I've deprived myself of sleep I drink a Coke to stay awake And kill the little creep And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Listen to my stereo It is fairly new I like to play the music loud I know that you do too And the vicious circle goes round and round and round and round Beyond Infinite (Tracks 14 and 23) Tracks 14 and 23 contain a narrated story "Beyond Infinity". Below is a transcript of the story. Beyond Infinity (Part One - Track 14) Mervin danced around the leftover traces of wine smelling cabbages. His uneven sideburns made him nervous as he closely examined the red eyed unicorn. It was autumn and the tinsel leaves gently fell into the seething mud. Five baseball cards floated in the wind and eventually sandwiched in a thicket. This was an extraordinary place where the pop culture of planet Earth mixed with alien surroundings and feelings. The new inhabitants of this particular village felt uneasy. Certain things about the place seemed familiar. Other things like the television programs were beyond comprehension. For example, one show featured a comical Elephant who walked around the city destroying park benches, trees and the occasional automobile. The people in the city were by no means alarmed. They would wave and say hello to the elephant as it passed by. Mervin wondered if the Elephant belonged to a sort of Mafia. That would explain why people treated it with respect as it tore up the streets. Still the show was uncomfortably strange. Mervin’s goldfish friend JimJimJimmy Boy thought the program was hysterical. The unicorn show was also quite bizarre. Some television programs in this world were interactive. The "unicorn show" wasn’t actually called the unicorn show. Mervin had yet to learn the language. The game portion of the show started. Mervin put down his mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and walked to the TV screen. He swirled his hand in the air and touched a spot. An image of a very small red-yellow ball bounced around the screen. After about 30 seconds it rested. Mervin was thrilled. The ball had stopped exactly where Mervin had placed his finger. This was the first time he had actually won. A coupon emerged from the slot below the TV. Meanwhile back on a distant moon, which shall remain nameless, the bunny faced vanilla freaks paid tribute to their leader Elvis Presley. After the festivities were over Mel and Eddie proceeded to clean the hall. "What I’d like to know is who got permission to bring the camel? We’ll be here all week cleaning up this mess." "Cheer up Eddie. At least were being paid overtime. Besides, you’re always complaining, why don’t you just quit. It’s not like you need the money. You’re Uncle Cammymore will take care of you." "I don’t want him to support me. Otherwise I’d be obligated to do him favours." "What kind of favours?" "Never mind. There’s a lot you don’t know about my Uncle Cammymore. For your sake, I hope it remains that way." "What do you mean? Are you hinting he’s involved in shady dealings?" "I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let’s get to work." Indeed, Eddie’s Uncle Cammymore was the head of a not so notorious group of hoodlums. Their current racket was selling illegal tubes of toothpaste and placing illegitimate parking tickets on cars just for laughs. A member named Simon had recently left the gang and hit the big time headlining an outrageous Broadway musical. Beyond Infinity (Part Two - Track 23) Rose was arrested for dancing naked in a wind tunnel. Mervin had tried to visit her in the slummy prison, but the ukulele girls threw melons thwarting his effort. Things were not going well. The slowly developing city was now under military law. Two months ago Alvin Cammymore and his cronies had arrived wearing tinfoil suits. No longer small time crooks the Cammymore gang enlisted some of the most vile but honourable criminals in the galaxy. It was election time for the wretched. Vying for second in command was JimJimJimmy Boy. He was a mutated goldfish who had been living on the planet years before the first human settlers. The Cammymore gang often recruited unemployed marine animals. Cammymore himself was a little worried about possible internal fighting within the now sprawling criminal community. Deciding he had enough, Cammymore's closest friend Dan Fran the sales representative and his daughter Darling Darla headed east to the land of ice cream and toast. Before leaving his post, Dan hired Ashley Stevenson to replace him. She began an ambitious, yet lucrative merchandising strategy, capitalizing on Cammymore's unpopularity. The scheme was ironic. People hated Cammymore and his villainous crew so they bought plenty of Cammymore voodoo dolls, stress balls, satirical anti-Cammymore magazines, and "Down With Cammymore" posters. What people didn't realize was that all the profits from these products went straight into Cammymore's pocket. At first Cammymore didn't care if people hated him. He was laughing all the way to the bank. Then some promoter who called himself Black-Top, because he wore a yellow hat, convinced Cammymore to change his image. It took awhile, but eventually Cammymore became a modern day Jesse James or Robin Hood. The product line was changed. Ashley was busy promoting Cammymore's new persona with a line of tea towels, breakfast cereal, and of course an immensely popular collection of action figures. JimJimJimmy Boy was very impressed with the toys. His action figure became the most popular. Cammymore became jealous and enraged. He insisted that production of JimJimJimmy Boy's character be stopped. In order not to upset JimJimJimmy Boy, Ashley cunningly explained that the toy was a limited edition. Indeed, the value of JimJimJimmy Boy action figures skyrocketed. There was a comic too. Writers and artists were paid well, but they had a short life expectancy. Anytime one of the gang felt offended from a comic book story, the writer and artist paid in blood. For example, Mad Martha gunned down a careless artist who had the audacity of coloring her hair green. The exciting adventures were soon over. Writers, who were now being drafted, decided to play it safe. In order to stay alive, Cammymore's organization had to be portrayed as being perfect. This resulted in very dull and predictable comic book stories. Mervin was sitting at home thinking about Rose. He really had no way of contacting her. It was no longer safe to walk the streets. Supposedly, if Cammymore's gang didn't get you, the military police would. There had been several reports of police brutality. Mervin was about to watch T.V. when his phone buzzed. He was now the victim of Cammymore's evil telemarketers. "How are you doing today sir?" asked the caller. "Fine." Mervin replied. "That's good. I'm calling on behalf of the Cammymore foundation. We're asking for donations so we can send poor children to see a puppet show." "What kind of puppet show?" "What you mean?" "Well, like is it Punch and Judy, are they marionette's, perhaps a ventriloquist act?" "How am I supposed to know. It's just a damn puppet show. Now are you going to contribute or not." "No thank you." Five minutes later Mervin got another call. "Hello?" "Hello, how are you doing today Sir?" "Sorry, you already called me." "No I didn't." "Is this for the puppet show?" "No. It's a much worthier cause. I'm sure you'll agree. We want to wipe out the dreaded plague of dandelions." "What?" "It's a weed." "I know it's a weed, but I haven't seen any dandelions on this planet." "Oh, it's not for this planet Sir. It's for the planet Earth. You know about Earth." "Sure, I used to live there." "Well then, you know all too well, that dandelions are a curse to the environment on Earth." "I don't know about that." "Look. I'll stop playing games with you. You might not have understood me when I said I'm calling from the Cammymore foundation." "Are you threatening me?" "Yes. I am. Don't be a fool. Now it's the puppet show or the dandelions. Thank your lucky stars you're getting a choice." "Alright. I guess I'll donate twenty bucks for the dandelions." "I'm sorry sir the minimum donation is forty dollars for the dandelions." "What about the puppet show?" "The minimum amount you must donate is five dollars." "Okay, I'll give you five dollars for the puppet show." Cammymore's fame was brief. Only six months after forming his "so called" foundation, he perished in a bizarre hot air balloon accident. The funeral was a media circus. Everyone wondered who would take his place. Chaos reigned as the mobsters fought for supremacy. JimJimJimmy Boy soon disappeared, and was never seen again. Mervin was saddened by the news. JimJimJimmy Boy was once Mervin's friend. Mervin had tried to dissuade the goldfish-man into joining the Cammymore organization. The mob split into many small factions. Two years after Cammymore died the once united criminals had virtually wiped themselves out. The military left the planet and things began to settle down. Rose was freed from prison. It was a happy day when she and Mervin were reunited. Mervin and Rose decided to return to Earth and collect postage stamps. Category:Albums